Fluffy Mascots
by sachiroyurei
Summary: Jirou has been keeping a secret and Atobe wants to know what it is. When he atttempts to find out, it's more than just one secret he uncovers. AtoJi


A/N: Another fanfic of the AtoJi pairing!

Disclaimer: I don't own TeniPuri.

* * *

Atobe was not captain of the Hyoutei tennis club for nothing. He knew anything and everything about the members of the club, especially the regulars. Which was why he was dialling Jirou's number now. The boy was hiding a lot of things for the previous month, and Atobe did not appreciate anyone hiding something from him.

"Hmm…Jirou here."

Trust Jirou to sound sleepy on the phone. "Jirou, ore-sama speaking. I want to know if you are facing any troubles at home," Atobe asked curtly. "Atobe? Nope, no problems, justAh, Gakkun, that's my Science paper! I'm alright ShiShi, stop that! YuuYuu, that tickles! at home. Why are you KeiKei, stop kicking Hiyo-Piyo! asking?" Jirou piped. Atobe frowned. "Jirou, what is that unearthly ruckus I hear?" "Just little playful pets! Hey, do you think you can come to my house tomorrow? I've got something to show you!" Jirou asked excitedly. Atobe was not busy tomorrow. "Ore-sama shall grace you with my presence." "Yay! Ten o'clock tomorrow, okay? Bye!" And Jirou hung up.

* * *

"Oi, do you know why Jirou asked us to come today?" Shishido muttered aloud. "Who does? I only want to know why they are here!" Mukahi yelled, pointing at Fuji, Eiji, Marui and Niou. "Aww, morning flips got Mukahi's intestines tied in a knot," Eiji teased. "True, Eiji. Don't you get that?" Fuji asked. "No, I'm an excellent acrobatics, Fujiko," Eiji chuckled. The double act definitely freaked out Mukahi, which made Eiji satisfied. Now he wouldn't be shouting much. "Smart one, Kikumaru," Niou agreed with his mental thoughts, apparently and they high-fived.

"Sorry for making you wait!" Jirou came sliding down the banister and performed a back flip landing on the floor perfectly on two feet which would've made Eiji proud. While Jirou was not as rich as Atobe (as if there was anyone richer than Atobe existent) he was reasonably well off to have a comfortable mansion to himself. "What's it you want to show us?" Marui asked. "Come here!" Jirou exclaimed, running down the left corridor. Hyoutei regulars and the pair from Seigaku and Rikkai trailed after him. Jirou grinned widely as he placed his hand on the door handle in suspense. "Guys, after a month of all secrecy I will introduce to you the unofficial mascots of the Hyoutei regulars!" The door was flung open and they saw fluff.

White fluff.

"Sheeps? Our mascots are sheeps?" Shishido gaped. "Well, I think they're cute…" Ootori mused, being a child who grew up sleeping with blankets with sheep motives. Mukahi did a head count. "Hey, there are only four of them here!" "Oh no, YuuYuu is missing again! He must be with EiEi and ShuShu! Oh well, let's introduce these four first!" Jirou cuddled a ram and a sheep with a light blue collar. "The ram is ShiShi, that's Shishido's mascot! The sheep is ChouChou, Ootori's mascot! Aren't they adorable together?"

Apparently, either Jirou was deliberate or he did not realize the double edge meaning in his words. Said regulars were blushing a faint pink. Jirou pointed to a ram in a corner wearing a grey collar. "That's Hiyo-Piyo. He likes to brood a lot. Aw, let mama cuddle you!" Jirou hugged Hiyo-Piyo, who seemed immensely satisfied and even bleated. Mukahi suppressed a chuckle. "I suppose it's Hiyoshi, right?" Hiyoshi rolled his eyes and muttered something unintelligible, flushed cheeks apparent. "And that sheep is Gakkun! He's mean and he likes to bully me! He eats my homework!" Jirou pointed at a bouncy sheep with a pink collar. "It has to be Gakuto," Oshitari deduced.

Mukahi scowled. "Why does my mascot wear a pink collar?" Atobe, while highly amused by the situation was wondering if he had a mascot of fluff as well. "If it's Hyoutei mascots, why are we here?" Marui ventured. "That's because I have your mascots too! They're next door, only…You'd better prepare yourselves for a little noise. Oh, and have you decided to name the twins yet, Shishido?" Jirou innocently asked, causing the light pink to break out into deep red on Shishido's cheeks. "What the hell are you talking about!" Jirou frowned. "Well, the vet told me ChouChou was expecting and ShiShi was getting territorial so it wasn't hard to figure out. Since they are your mascots, you have to name the kids. Shishido will name one, and Ootori will name the other."

Mukahi was laughing outright by now, the rest a varying degree of smiles and hidden laughter. "You mean he banged him?" Mukahi asked, earning a scandalised look from Shishido and a very red Ootori. "Mukahi, that's vulgar! They mated," Jirou corrected which brought Mukahi to his knees howling with laughter, Niou joining him. "Stop the laughing!" Shishido yelled. "So, the names? It's a boy and a girl," Jirou informed.

"…The boy will be Shinichirou," Shishido supplied, staring at the ground. It sounded so wrong! Ootori, by this time had recovered from his blush and was smiling serenely at Shishido. "I think Haru is a nice name, don't you Shishido-san?" It was cue for Shishido to hold back a nosebleed at his Ootori's innocent smile. "Wha-Whatever, they're just animals!" Atobe caught a grin on Jirou's face. So he had planned it? Interesting. It was due time the Silver Pair should move on anyway. "Okay, to the next room we go!" Jirou announced. What they had not expected to see was two rams clashing upon entrance.

"ShuShu, YuuYuu, stop it! You're scaring EiEi!" Jirou chided, petting the sheep with a red collar. "Why are they fighting?" Niou asked. "ShuShu, the one with the dark blue collar is Fuji-kun's mascot. This sheep is Eiji-kun's mascot. YuuYuu, the ram with the purple collar is Oshitari's mascot. ShuShu and YuuYuu are always fighting over who'd get EiEi. EiEi can't take its pick, it seems," Jirou nonchalantly answered causing Eiji to colour up. "Really? I do hope EiEi would pick ShuShu," Fuji mused, eyes opened and staring at Oshitari. Atobe recognized it as a silent challenge. Oshitari stared back, not intimidated a bit. "I think YuuYuu is more dominant. He'd be perfect for EiEi." While the two prodigies were having a staring match, Jirou was introducing Maru-Maru to the rest. "I think poor Maru-Maru is lonely. It doesn't like the others very much." Marui grinned. "I know! You could get a ram and name it Niou. It'll be great company!"

"You're so smart," Niou praised and kissed Marui on the cheek, earning an 'Eep!' from his boyfriend. Atobe rolled his eyes. He was getting impatient. "Can we move on to ore-sama's mascot before it turns into a bedroom affair for the Rikkai's regulars?" Jirou nodded enthusiastically and opened the door to the last room in the corridor. Why Mukahi wasn't surprised at the ram seated upon cushions piled up like a throne was the understatement of the year. "Gold collar…This must be Atobe's mascot."

"Yup, KeiKei is very demanding! But I think it softened after becoming a daddy." Jirou's answer caused all jaws to drop. "You mean that sheep has fathered kids already? With whose mascot?" Hiyoshi had actually the nerve to ask. "With RouRou, they have three lambs. I name them Chie, Shiawase and Hikari! They're very cute!" Jirou replied enthusiastically. It didn't take long for everyone to realize RouRou was Jirou's mascot. Seeing the predatory glint in Atobe's eyes were enough to make the rest understand they should leave him alone with Jirou. Jirou never noticed. "Eh? Atobe, where's everybody else?"

"Leaving us in privacy, of course," Atobe answered, smirk evident on his face.

"What for?"

Atobe had Jirou cornered by now, his face dangerously close. "Jirou, ore-sama appreciates the gesture and hints, but I prefer it coming straight from your mouth," Atobe declared. "Huh? What do you mean?" Poor Jirou was confused. "…So, you want ore-sama to say it first? Alright…I like you, Jirou." Jirou stopped trying to think when Atobe kissed him. "Your answer?" "Mmm, love you too. Now gimme another kiss." One would not need to imagine what they were doing from the sounds they heard.

"Let's go before they realize we're still here," Hiyoshi coughed. "Of course," Fuji's chilled voice sent shivers down his spine. "I'll stay over at yours, Marui. Let's go before the geniuses start fighting," Niou whispered the last part and the lovers hurriedly left. "I think I'll send Kikumaru home," Oshitari replied equally scarily. "I think we all should leave," Mukahi suggested and they escaped without being noticed. "Choutarou, you don't think I'm a bad senpai, do you? Because usually senpais don't fall in love…" Shishido was cut short by a quick, sweet kiss on the cheek by Ootori. "No, you're my favourite senpai."

It left Eiji eventually seeking sanctuary with the sheeps, the tensais still fighting over him. In the end, Eiji had them both sleep on either side of him and got them to be quiet. This is going to be a disastrous threesome.

* * *

A/N: A silly drabble I came up with after seeing too much fanarts of Jirou dressed in sheep costumes. Review? 


End file.
